Sea Song
by purewanderlust
Summary: The tide pool made an excellent looking glass. And HE was an interesting one to watch... Calypso's ponderings. Oneshot. PostDMC. Implied Sparrabeth. DMC SPOILERS! R&R!


**Description: Calypso's ponderings. Post-DMC. Implied Sparrabeth. Oneshot. DMC SPOILERS!**

**Disclaimer: I've only said this five-million times: I don't own _Pirates of the Caribbean_, don't sue me!**

**A/N: I couldn't help but notice that nobody has done one of these. Caught up in the "Kiss of Death" Craze, I guess? Also, the Calypso in this story is not the same one who was in love with Odysseus--it's the other one.**

Sea Song

A beautiful woman sat on the white-sand of the island shore, staring into a tide pool with unrelenting fascination. Her long, sandy-colored hair cascaded down her back in long spiral curls. Her eyes, narrowed in concentration, were as deep and azure as the Caribbean Sea. She had clear white skin that shimmered slightly in the sunlight.

"She," of course, was Calypso, the sea goddess. And, today, he tide pool provided an excellent looking-glass. With her powers, she was able to look into past, present and sometimes, even future with the help of a crystal tide pool. And _he_ was a fascinating one to watch.

Calypso leaned closer, peering at the image reflected in the water. Dark dread-locked hair under a weather-worn hat, dark thoughtful eyes gazed out to sea, occasionally flicking to another figure on the deck.

This one she'd seen before too. It was hard not to; if you watched him, you saw her. Sun-bleached hair whipped in the wind as she pretended not to notice the pirate captain staring at her. She was trouble, that one.

"Jack Sparrow." she murmured to herself, skimming the surface of the water with her fingertips. "Your feelings are about to get you into trouble. The image in the water changed and revealed a maw of razor-sharp teeth.

In some ways, his story was the same as hers. As the voodoo priestess, Tia Dalma would put it; a woman was the one thing that vexed all men's hearts. Calypso had once done the same as Elizabeth and used her wits to trick a man. Davy Jones, in fact. And, like Elizabeth, she had loved the man and greatly regretted using him. But, as she had learned, even a goddess can't turn back time.

As if in response to the goddess's thoughts, the watery reflection changed again. She felt a pang as she saw the slimy, heartless creature that had once been her love. And now he would destroy Sparrow.

The picture distorted and switched back to the others. The girl had her lips pressed forcefully to his. He didn't try to stop her; he took a step back and bumped into the mast. It was the clanking of the manacles that alerted him to her plan. He pulled away and Calypso saw betrayal and surprise in his eyes. But she also saw a longing and admiration there that reflected in those of his betrayer.

Captain Jack Sparrow went down with his ship as the sea spirit watched. For someone who's only interest in the opposite sex was an occasional pub wench, love was a strong emotion. His eyes clouded over as he looked back at the longboat as the remaining crew made its escape. Calypso could tell that his only worry was the girl, even after what she had done.

As she watched the sinking ship disappear into the ocean, she could only hope that Jack Sparrow wouldn't become as unfeeling as Jones. She picked up a small music box and twisted the key. The melancholy tinkling floated through the humid air like a breeze.

"Captain Jack Sparrow is gone." she whispered, to soon be echoed by Gibbs. "And already the world seems a little less bright."

All she could see now were the misty shores of World's End, where Jack was doomed to wander until help arrived. A single diamond-bright tear dropped from the divinity's eye. The water grew murky and a wave washed away the last of the image.

"I hope you have your happy ending, Captain Sparrow." muttered Calypso, splashing her reflection.

The ripples in the water seemed to be crying for the infamous pirate captain as the music died away.

**A/N: Okay, so not the best I've written, but I'd appreciate some feedback. No flames, por favor!**


End file.
